<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beloved by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647679">beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to be yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Canon verse, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is sore, and tired, and very, very pregnant. The least Dimitri can do is help him relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to be yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very kinky piece. in one of those moods. hope y'all enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before Felix begs off of the diplomacy meeting early, Dimitri is aware that his spouse isn't feeling well.</p><p>The counsel gives permission quite easily, none daring enough to defy to the king, well-known across the nation of Fódlan for his fierce prowess in battle. However, even more than his strength, they're infatuated by his loyalty, freely-given to a country so desperately in need of a caring sovereign.</p><p>His marriage to the Duke Fraldarius had been lauded when it had been announced, a pleasant surprise so soon on the heels of the war. "The people need some happy news," Sylvain had told them, and Dimitri had made short work of publishing the news about his betrothal.</p><p>Dimitri, deeply familiar with Felix's habits and mood swings, recognizes this one for what it is—a simulated heat, spurned on by Felix's rapidly-shifting hormones. He'd sensed that Felix had been ready to brood and nest as soon as he'd woken up, but he'd let the chambermaids help him get dressed, and he'd pushed through his oozing fog for three hours before giving up the ghost. It's uncharacteristic for him to leave anything up to chance, what with the league of rotten nobles angling to whisper into Dimitri's ear, but. The sensations get to be too much.</p><p>It's difficult for the king to concentrate for the rest of the afternoon, what with his consort's mark singing a siren's song in the back of his head. He wants nothing more than to snarl at these pandering men that he's <em>busy</em>, to demonstrate his dominance before scampering off to his bed, but he has to refrain for the good of their newly-unified country.</p><p>When it's finally, <em>finally</em> over, Dimitri bares his teeth at the first person who tries to distract him from running down the halls to his chambers. "There is <em>nothing</em> you have to say to me that cannot wait until tomorrow," he snarls, storming off and leaving the poor beta quivering in his boots.</p><p>He's careful to open the door slowly, not wanting to overwhelm his husband. Inside, Felix is sweating on the sheets, barely clothed, with only a loose garment draped over his widening hips and a breast-band wrapped around him to give him a sense of propriety. His stomach is gravid, a tight, round thing above the rest of Felix's usually-sharp features. Pale hands are clutching at it as he moans, trying to ease the creaky, constant discomfort of being pregnant with twins. "You're late," he says, the words coming out breathless, rather without the poison he intends to lace them with.</p><p>"Apologies," Dimitri murmurs, sheer honesty flowing from his lips. He unties his cape from its latches on his coat, nearly ripping the finery under his fingers in his haste to undress. Once down to his undergarments, he stalks over to the mattress, kneeling over Felix's belly with a little growl. "You know how they are, the spineless elite. If I'd had my way, I would have run off when you had, to keep you company." He presses his cheek to the warmth of his mate's midsection, palms flat against the stretch-marked skin. "You are so beautiful like this, you know. I still can't believe it."</p><p>Felix mewls, toes curling in delight, but Dimitri's words of praise aren't enough to completely wipe away the furrow of his brow. "I need you to knot me. Now."</p><p>Dimitri hisses in a breath through his teeth as Felix shifts his legs, displaying a smooth flow of slick. "I shouldn't. You're seven months along."</p><p>The brunette lifts his head with a scowl, long, inky hair spooling out behind him on the pillows. "Coward."</p><p>It's a threat, and an effective one, because it makes Dimitri want to bite down and claim Felix, to show him that he is<em> no such thing</em>. Taking a moment to compose himself, he says, "It's not a true heat," though every bone in his body is telling him the opposite. "It's just your body playing tricks on you."</p><p>Felix pulls his breast-band up to reveal his flushed, pert nipples, Dimitri's blue eye following his hypnotic motions as he reaches lower, bending awkwardly to get at the very private depth of his core. "It's working," he mutters, slipping in a finger smoothly. The blonde's eye dilates.</p><p>Before Felix can grunt and continue to try to get himself off despite the girth of his baby bump, Dimitri grabs his wrist, licking his lips. "Stop that." His voice is raspy when he speaks, hoarse with lust. "I'll do it."</p><p>Felix moves up on his knees, belly hanging so low that it nearly touches the mattress. It awakens something fierce and primal in Dimitri, always bubbling beneath the surface of his polite veneer. Felix has known of it since they were only boys, terrifically unafraid to call Dimitri on his bluffs. <em>Less than human</em>, he'd said, and Dimitri had never wanted him more than he had in that moment.</p><p>He knows he should be gentle, pressing worshipful kisses to the distended abdomen where his future children rest, but he has never known how to be anything less than brutal with Felix. Felix knows, and accepts him like this. That first night, when they had consummated their marriage, <em>he</em> had been the first to bite Dimitri, a very alpha thing to do. Still, the blonde had been charmed.</p><p>He doesn't know of any other omegas he would let do such a thing to him. Felix has always been special.</p><p>Dimitri works Felix open until his shivers get too bad, quiet grunts shifting into loud moans. He can see Felix's eyes fluttering closed, the way he's trying to be strong as their children kick and his knees threaten to give out. He grabs the bulk of Felix easily despite his increased mass, shifting their positions so that Felix is facing him on his lap. Deliciously, he doesn't look as upset about being manhandled as he could. "Fucking romantic," he whispers, nuzzling against Dimitri's broad chest.</p><p>He sinks his teeth into pale skin, watching Felix's neck bloom red with the flush of his reaffirmed mate mark. He wiggles, round stomach keeping their chests further apart than he likes. "I want things to be like they were that night. You made me cry, in case you forgot, with how hard you gripped my thighs."</p><p>Dimitri laughs, embarrassed. "I remember." He'd said a lot of things on their honeymoon, ridiculously old-fashioned alpha-tripe that he'd been ashamed of filling Felix's ears with while knotting him.</p><p>Felix's amber eyes glow, a soft smile on his lips as he cradles the back of Dimitri's head. "I liked it. <em>All</em> of it."</p><p>The blonde balks, startled by the admittance. "You called me a pig-headed fool, afterwards. Told me that I shouldn't treat you like a prize to be won."</p><p>He shakes his head, dark tresses growing sweaty and matted as they continue languidly grinding against each other. "Well, not in public. I don't mind, in bed." Felix leans back, supported by Dimitri's thick arms around his back as he cradles the wide expanse of his torso. "If I hadn't wanted to be yours in every way, I wouldn't have let you do this. Don't you think that speaks for itself?"</p><p>Frightened that he might cry all of the sudden, Dimitri lifts Felix up like a bag of feathers, lining up his heavy cock with the shorter man's hole. "It scares me, sometimes, the depth of my affection for you."</p><p>Felix tries to smirk, but he doesn't pull it off, too busy digging his nails into Dimitri's arms as the blonde slides in to the hilt. "Good."</p><p>He pops a knot almost the second he's sheathed, his member flaring out into a bulb, locking him into his mate. Felix's eyes roll back in his head, a guttural groan dragged out of his mouth. "Mine," Dimitri snarls, teeth digging into the skin of Felix's collarbones, the dark-haired omega hiccuping as the bed shakes, the powerful motion of Dimitri's strokes making him drool. "Marked up and naked, only for me. Full with my offspring, the perfect picture of fertility, eager to take me even so big as you are."</p><p>Felix nods, gasping for air, holding onto Dimitri for dear life as he picks up speed.</p><p>"We dreamed of it, then, how you would grow with my bounty," Dimitri says, punctuating a thrust by licking one of Felix's nipples. He's careful to keep his right hand steady against Felix's stomach, ensuring that the most important part of him isn't overly jostled by their coupling. "I rutted into you a dozen times, painted you with my seed. You reeked of me for weeks after that, squirming in our wedding bed as your body began to change. A dozen nights we spent like this, making love, knowing that your hips would grow wide for me, that I might breed you to have heirs to the Blaiddyd bloodline."</p><p>"Yes," Felix cries, outright sobbing with pleasure. "I promised you that I would keep you safe and quench your thirst. I gave you my hand, and you made good on your word to do the same."</p><p>Dimitri's fingers are tight against Felix's shoulder as he comes, his fluids mixing with Felix's slick on the sheets. "I love you," he whispers, wiping away Felix's tears as his halted little groans break off into longer, more lewd strings, trembling as they sit there panting, feverishly hot.</p><p>When Dimitri's knot has deflated enough to pull out, Felix whines at the loss, squirming against his mate. "<em>Fuck</em>. That felt good."</p><p>The blonde scoops Felix up in his arms and moves him to the couch, if only for a minute, heading to the wardrobe to spread out a fresh sheet on the bed. He cradles Felix again once he's finished, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm glad to have been of assistance."</p><p>In the aftermath, they lie there in silence, Dimitri idly rubbing Felix's round middle. "What do you think we'll do? After this."</p><p>He hums. "Struggle through the nightmare of running a country whilst being parents, I suppose." Felix groans at the thought, and his response makes Dimitri smile. "I'm sure I'll take on more of your responsibilities, the first few months. Give you some time to rest and recover."</p><p>Dimitri can see Felix's sharp eyes studying him even in the dark. "It won't be long. You're hopeless without me." Silently, the blonde agrees. After a pause, though, he puts a hand over Dimitri's on his stomach, the two of them in awe as one of the twins kicks again. "But, you know. I wouldn't be adverse to a couple more."</p><p>The taller man stares at him, open-mouthed. "I'm surprised to hear you say that."</p><p>Felix shrugs, cuddling up into Dimitri's hold. "You like this. Me being pregnant." He smiles, though he know his partner can't see it. "I like it too."</p><p>Dimitri laughs, spreading his large palm against Felix. "Well. Any consort of the king shall have whatever he very well pleases. Consider it done."</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes, but the expression on his face is fond, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with the comforting weight of his belly resting against his thighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>tumblr</strong> <a href="https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/">@summersandstorms</a>. i take requests ;)</p><p>**8/2: <a href="https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/tagged/tbyverse">added some doodles for the verse on my blog if ur interested</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>